Fight
by stardust1173
Summary: Neji v Jenina. Let the battle begin!


_Fight me for three days because I'm bored... This is Dane Cook inspired material. Go look up his "Brain Ninja's" clip on YouTube._

Fight

Fighting. It seemed every couple did it no matter how perfect they seemed for each other. It was the one side effect of spending so much time with a person and no one, not even the dark haired male with angered marble eyes, could stop it.

Neji huffed and clenched his fist briefly. It was stupid and he knew it but he still wouldn't confront her, not yet. He needed to wait, he had to be patient. He had to wait for the perfect time to catch her off guard and finally win one of their stupid little fights. And he _**had**_ to win this time. He couldn't let her win once again, not after he had spent so long calculating his attack plan and recounting every reaction to every fight she had ever produced.

It was enough to make anyone's head spin in circles for days but not Hyuuga Neji. Analyzing and calculating were two of his strong suits.

'Okay, just calm down and think it over again…' He urged and pulled together his drifting thoughts quickly.

He had a plan formulated with several back ups.

He was ready for her snide comebacks and remarks.

He carefully picked apart their argument, searching for a stray tangent she could pull him down and catch him off guard with.

Blinking in slight surprise he realized he had finally reached the point he had been trying to obtain for the past three days.

He was ready to track her down and finish this fight.

With a confident smirk Neji rose to his feet and set of in search of his target and his ulterior motive all in one.

While it was debatable among those ninja involved in relationships what the true goal in a fight was, Neji knew better than Kiba's bold explanation of the purposes of make-up sex. No, he knew what the goal was in a fight every single time and the answer wasn't to win either. It was that one single tear. That one mark of her breaking completely. That was all he wanted when they got into these stupid fights they had once sworn never to get into.

Yes, though entirely avoided in most cases, making her cry was the number one objective on Neji's mind during a fight. It was the only way he knew he had truely won and she hadn't just given up because she was tired of fighting.

Neji found her soon enough, there weren't many places she could hide out in the small apartment. With a deep breath to calm his itching anticipation he cleared his throat and crossed his arms, glaring at the honey haired girl sitting at the cluttered table while sipping tea quietly.

Her calm and assured posture was a slight throw off because he knew she was still fuming and screaming under the surface but yet he approached.

His minds eye conjured up a wild cat ready to pounce but he shook it away and concentrated.

Jenina looked up, green eyes locking firmly to his stone gaze and not flinching in the slightest. She didn't speak, the look on her face waiting for his move because it was still his move even after three days. The apartment had been quieter in those three days then any other he could recall.

With a mental snap, he regained his thoughts and struck out with his first attack. "You want to pull the tragedy card with me?" Neji started, working up from their parting argument.

Jen set down her cup, clinking it lightly on the table. Her gaze didn't falter for a second. "I did." She sighed, sitting back in a slouch.

'_The giving-up posture!'_ A voice in the back of his mind sang out happily but he swatted it aside, this was too easy…

"But I've been thinking about it and you're right." She looked back up at him with a strange look that he was struggling to pinpoint. "It was wrong of me to even try to make the comparison at all. I'm sorry for being so stupid about all this. You were obviously right about this and I was too arrogant to see that."

Neji couldn't help but be thrown for a loop. Of everything he had imagined, this was no where close to any thing. Ever.

Taking the silence as her queue to continue, Jenina stood up and took her cup to the counter. Leaning to the side and locking her knees in a strong stance. She shook her head and let out a light laugh, covering her mouth briefly before speaking. "I can't believe how stupid I was!" She laughs at herself and turns to face him, keeping her intimidating stance while covering her mouth again as she smiled.

Neji could do nothing. His mind was not prepared for this. The only reaction he was capable of at the moment was a few quick blinks as his mind reloaded to the new situation.

Jen laughed softly again and shook her hand in the air as if swatting something away that wasn't there. Then, with that strange smile she took four steps towards him, passing him with the last step and pausing just behind him, out of his normal visual range.

Turning and taking a brief moment to take in the empty expression on her lovers face, Jenina spoke her final remark in a cold and blank line. "Sometimes I'm blinder then you." And with that she strut off.

'Well…that went well I guess… She didn't cry but I did win. She gave up. Heh! Blinder then me… Blinder then me…' Neji flushed instantly, realizing that with her final comment his fate had been sealed.

"I'm not blind damn it!" He growled and turned sharply to where Jenina had swiftly retreated.

Jenina smirked from where she stood in the bathroom. 'That's right…I won this round again! Take that!' She brooded inwardly and turned on the water. 'This deserves a nice long warm shower…'

Neji could only clench his fists to prevent from punching a hole in the bathroom door. She had won again! That minx had lulled him into a false sense of surrender and stabbed him when he was least expecting it!

Jenina had won **again**!

With an accepting sigh, Neji fell on the couch and let his hands ease open. She had won. He had lost. The fight was over. All his analyzing had been for nothing. Once again Jenina had proved that through all his training to deal with strenuous situations, his highly established rank, and infamous analyzing skills, he was still only second best when it came to arguing with her.

'I guess you wouldn't have to be a kunoichi to break down your opponent…' He looked up as she stepped out of the bathroom, hair still wet and falling across her face.

Without a word she walked over and sat next to him. "So, you done?" She asked directly.

"Yeah, you win." Neji admits blandly.

"Cool. Want to go out for dinner?"

"Sure…" The two stood and exited the apartment, walking side by side down the road to the ramen stand just a few blocks away as if nothing had ever happened.

_I love Dane Cook. Comment if you liked it!_


End file.
